Again
by Ageless Writer
Summary: Mike Warren has been thinking of whom he is more likely to be happy with, Abby or Johnny. Question is, does Johnny feel the same way? Isn't he straight? And Mike has never really been with a guy before, and this could all be a crush, correct? So why is he so upset over this? Why is he so curious? My first M fic. Slash. MxM. Tuturran. Don't like, don't read. Oneshot.


**Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but my own original characters. The whole show belongs to Jeff Eastin and the USA network.**

**Warnings: Mature for a reason.**

**Gay/MxM/Slash.**

**Some smut.**

**For: My tumblr friend whom I know as Ask-MikeWarren.**

Johnny walked into Mike's room, noticing the blond's far away look as he watched the ocean waves, how his mind seemed to be wandering. "Mikey. What's goin' on in that head of yours?"Johnny asked, walking up to the younger agent. Mike turned to face him.

"Nothing much... Just... Watching the waves."Mike answered, turning to face the Hispanic agent. Johnny raised an eyebrow, not believing him.

"Mike. The truth please? I can handle it. Unless you're about to tell me that you and DJ had a threesome with Charlie or Paige. If you tell me that, I will throw you into the ocean and pray you drown. 'Cause that is just wrong."Johnny told him, teasing him at the last part. He had hoped for a chuckle or laugh from Mike, but all he got was a forced smile. He frowned and sighed. "Alright, seriously. What's up?"Mike shrugged, sitting down on his bed, pulling his guitar up. He strummed for a minute or two before answering.

"Abby... She... Found out that I seem to like someone else. But the thing is, this someone else isn't the type I'd normally go after and I'm not even sure if I think of them that way or if it's a crush... You know?"Mike spoke. Johnny smiled. Ah, romance troubles. The kind of thing he was good at fixing(mostly).

"Well... Is this someone else interested in you or shown you any instances in which they may be interested in you or do you not know how they feel about you?"Johnny asked. Mike blushed.

"'M not sure. I think he might like me... But he always calls me a kid... Or a puppy... So I'm not sure..."Mike answered. He? He? Did Johnny here him right? A he? Mike liked a he? He was bi (or gay)?

Johnny took a quick breath before facing Mike again. "A he huh? Didn't know you batted for both sides there Mikey."Johnny tried to joke, tried to push out the jealous feelings he harbored, not only for Abby, but now also for this guy that Mike seemed to like. Ah yes, he would admit he had become infatuated by the new kid, that he had fallen hard. But it was easy to just watch him from a far, to secretly stare at his ass when no one else watched, to make amusing banter with him.

In the present, Mike blushed. "Y-yeah... Well... Like I said... I'm not... Entirely sure... It could just be a crush..."Mike answered, his face turning red. Johnny nodded, thinking of who it would be that Mike would crush on. Briggs was a good candidate since the kid already had a bit of crush on him. DJ would be a bit scary, since he scarred Mike when he first came here. And there was no way Bello could be it... And Johnny himself seemed like a candidate since they were often close together.

"How do you think you could tell if it was a crush or not?"Johnny asked. If it was possible, Mike blushed deeper.

"Um... Well... If I could kiss them... I'm sure if there wasn't a spark, I'd know. But Abby is amazing, and I may love her... Maybe... And the guy is most likely straight since I've only seen him with women..."Mike fidgeted with his fingers. Johnny shrugged.

"I'd go for it if I were you. People are always so upset when they miss their chances."Johnny spoke...

-GraceLand

And in that split second, Mike's lips were on his, nervous and quivering, but it was a kiss all the same. He pulled back, blushing, looking into Johnny's eyes. "Did... You feel anything?"Mike whisper-asked. Johnny felt his breathing shift, his desire for Mike heightened. He was the crush? He was whom Mike thought of in daydreams? Oh... Right... Mike asked a question...

"That kiss... It was... Very, very nice... It was intoxicating... Sweet, innocent... And... I felt his pull..."Johnny babbled, out of character for him unless surfing or girls was the topic. Mike smiled and kissed him again, slower this time. Johnny let him, pulling him close. This time, he kissed back, allowing himself to melt into Mike.

Mike brought himself closer, somehow ending up in Johnny's lap. The Hispanic agent smiled, carefully pulling away from the kiss, noticing how Mike kept his eyes closed for a few seconds after the kiss. Both were breathing hard, the breaths coming together. "What about you Mike? Good for you?"he asked, having forgotten to earlier.

"Yeah... Something there. A good something..."Mike murmured, going in for another kiss. He had been wanting to kiss Johnny for so long, and now that he had, he wanted more. And by the way Johnny was allowing him to do as he pleased, he wanted more too.

Johnny closed his eyes again as Mike kissed him, losing himself in the taste of the younger man's lips. He carefully opened his mouth to Mike, allowing the younger agent to delve deeper, to explore. Mike moaned into the kiss, causing Johnny to pull back. "How far are you willing to go? I don't want to push you."Johnny asked, concerned and breathless from the kiss. Mike looked up at Johnny, his eyes half-closed and a darker shade of blue, possibly from desire. That is, if the bulge forming was anything to go by...

"Please?"Mike asked, breathless as well. That was all the invitation Johnny needed as he rolled them over, laying back until Mike was laying on his back, him on top. He kissed the younger man again, trailing kisses down from his mouth to his cheek to his neck, stopping at the pulse point, teasing it. Mike moved his head, giving Johnny more access to his neck, biting his lips to keep from moaning to loud. After all, the others could be home any minute...

Johnny rose up long enough to slip his shirt off, revealing the his tattoos, his real tattoos, to Mike. Mike followed suit, raising up to slip off his own shirt, smiling before laying back down. Johnny straddled him, looking over the body beneath him. He murmured something in Spanish before kissing down Mike's neck to his collarbone, over his chest. Mike felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head, arching into Johnny's touches. "Have... You... Ever... Done this... Before?"the blond man asked before moaning again. Johnny had found a "weak spot" near his ribs and was exploiting it.

He heard the question and stopped. "Had sex with a man? Yeah. But mostly for undercover... Never with someone whom I actually like."Johnny smiled and kissed him softly. Mike smiled into the kiss, deepening it. Johnny pulled away, going back down to where he was at the ribs, making his way lower, to Mike jeans. "You're gonna need to lose the jeans and boxers Levi. Kinda hard for me to work my magic with them on."Johnny teased. Mike nodded, his face flushed from the kisses, from being used and pleasured by his teammate. Johnny unzipped his pants and popped the button, but Mike pulled them off, along with his boxers. Johnny rose up and tossed his own shorts and boxers, standing at full height to look over Mike's body.

His eyes roamed over the body, stopping at the younger man's erection, smirking as it stood proud for him. Him. For him. Not Abby, not anyone else. Him. Mike noticed the predatory look Johnny was giving him, blushing. Though it didn't stop him from looking over Johnny as well, instead his blush deepened.

Johnny smirked. "Sit on the edge, Mikey. Legs off. Trust me."Johnny commanded. Mike nodded, doing as he was told, his whole body interested and squirming with anticipation. Johnny knelt in between his legs, placing a soft kiss to Mike's tummy before tracing the kisses downwards, but to his legs. Mike pouted, frustrated as Johnny kissed and nibbled on everything but where he wanted.

Johnny took his hint and kissed Mike's tip before he kissed down and up the length, suckling softly in places. Mike swore as he threw his head back, enjoying the feeling of Johnny's mouth on his cock, how it made him instantly want to release. He fought back the urge to thrust into his teammates mouth, just allowing what was to come(a pun, how nice), come.

As Johnny continued, his hands went to trace over Mike's body, over his length, spurring the young man on. It was all too much for Mike as he trembled, feeling himself release into Johnny's mouth, the Hispanic man cleaning him up by licking the left over cum and semen. Mike closed his eyes, wanting to come down from the high he was on...

-GraceLand

Mike shot straight up, his body stiff and sweaty, his pants all to sticky and slick. He swore at himself. For the fifth time that week, he had had a wet dream about Johnny. The fifth time. Mike glanced at the clock, realizing it was almost morning. Thinking to himself, he decided to go ahead and get a shower, to wash off the evidence of his... Dream...


End file.
